Roh
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = Male-appearance |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation = Supreme Kai |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Sidra (life linked) Mojito (casual attendant) }} Roh (ロウ, Rō) is the Supreme Kai of Universe 9Crunchyroll subtitles and appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Roh is a short humanoid with a lean build and light green skin with a flat, barely visible, nose. Like most other Shinjin, he has pointed ears. He wears red Potara Earrings and his white hair is styled in a mohawk. His eyes are violet and he wears traditional Supreme Kai clothing. Personality Unlike the other Supreme Kais, Roh has a rougher nature, being far more egotistical and materialistic than his fellow Kais. He is constantly gloating about his universe as a superior power and takes any opportunity to belittle others. He is described by Kibito as despicable, since he is willing to do anything to win, even it means using enhancement drugs on his fighters. He states that Universe 9 does not tolerate weakness or failure, encouraging his brawlers to be and behave as brutally as possible. Ultimately, his self-centeredness views himself above the other Supreme Kais, finding his time wasted in meetings with them. Needless to say, his demeanor is unapproved by other gods. Noticeably, while Roh is very arrogant, it is Sidra, the Universe 9 God of Destruction, who is the more benevolent and cool-headed of the pair, while still serious when needed. This shows that Universe 9 has a sharp contrast with other universes in the relationship between their respective Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction. Despite Roh's numerous amount of negative qualities, he has been shown to have some degree of morality, as he was visibly disgusted and appalled by the monstrous actions of Frieza after learning of the latter's history through GodTube. Furthermore, when Frieza attempts to make a deal with him and Sidra to defect to Universe 9, he is stunned to hear that Frieza is willing to let his own universe get erased from existence, even though he could have been a wild card for his team. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga After hearing from Sidra about Universe 4's God of Destruction, Quitela's plot to assassinate Frieza to disqualify and eliminate Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power, Roh agrees it is a necessity to survive from the tournament and orders a group of assassins to affiliate Universe 7 and kill Frieza. Power As a Supreme Kai, Roh is much more powerful than the average mortal and lower Kais. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Divination' – With a crystal ball in hand, Roh can observe what is happening in his universe. *'Life Link''' - Roh's and Sidra's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Rou and Sidra represent. Voice actors *'Japanese: Yasunori Masutani' *'English: TBA' Trivia *"Rō" (老 meaning "old" or "elder") has been used before in the series but Roh's name is written in katakana (ロウ ro – u). Gallery rou_final-400x246.png|Roh artwork Universe9kneel.png|Roh and Sidra with the Universe 9 team kneeling before the Grand Priest Universe9team.png|Roh, Sidra, and Mojiito with the Universe 9 fighters at the tournament References Site Navigation es:Roh pl:Rō ca:Roh pt-br:Roh Category:Shinjin Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains